Wedding Date
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Rica needs a date to a wedding, and who does she ask? Spencer/OC
1. Will you?

**TWO-SHOT!  
>MAYBE THREE!<br>REID AND RICA.  
>I wanted to put him in a weird situation<br>in which he couldn't say no!  
>HOPE YOU ALL LIKE :D<br>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS  
>I do own Rica!<br>Thank you so much again! :D  
><strong>**Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>It was getting colder now, and everyday she would wake up out of her warm bed only to buddle up in a giant sweatshirt with long jeans and boots. It was one thing she hated about being in America. In her country it was warm certain times of the year, which was their 'dry season' and the other times it would be the 'rainy season.' Even in the rainy season she would go outside just to cool down. Her body was built to stay in the sun, and now that it was November she was dreading the winter that was about to come.<p>

The barista had other things on her mind besides the cold awaiting her for when she left. For a week now one thing has plagued her mind, and she was not ready to deal with the reality of the situation. Once everything was in place, and the shop looked clean she bundled herself up once more and walked out into the brisk air. The new boy Calvin walked up behind her and gave a reassuring smile,

"You know if you still haven't found a date to the wedding you can always bring me." He muttered in Spanish.

"Thanks." She muttered back from underneath her hood.

The cold hit her face as soon as she walked out the doors and her eyes went to the boy who sat in the parking lot of his car with an ice tea in one hand an a coffee in the other. She heard Calvin grumble next to her and whispered a goodbye before leaving. Rica could feel the smile form on her lips as she walked closer to the car and knocked on the window.

The man inside gave her a half smile and lifted up the hand with the ice tea to show her what he got. Rica nodded and pushed some black hair out of her face and smiled. Quickly she jumped into the warm car and let out a deep breath,

"I don't know how you Americans do it." She chuckled.

"We are made for it I guess. I mean if you hate the winter we can just go down to Florida." He replied.

Rica cocked a brow at his words and wondered if he even knew what he said. Sometimes Spencer would let things slip from his mouth and he wouldn't even think of it twice. It was one of the many cute things she found herself mildly attracted to.

"So I'm going to cook tonight some food, are you down?" her voice is muffed from the scarf.

Spencer pushed some hair behind his ears. His eyes watched her face as she started to twitch a bit and loose eye contact with him. He knew she wanted to say something but was afraid to,

"Sure, anything good?" he chuckled,

"I am Spanish, everything is good." She scoffed and gave him a side smile.

The car ride home was a comfortable silence and as they parked and got into the house he could see Rica getting more and more nervous. Something was really bothering her and it was making him even jittery.

Rica went to her room and changed into the shorts with sweatpants, and he himself got into his own pair. He felt something was up with his friend, but he didn't know if he should push at the subject or leave it be.

When she finally came back down the stairs, she noticed Reid in his pants and smiled. Rica knew he was staying the night, which meant asking him what she needed to ask would be a bit easier.

Reid walked right behind her as they reached the kitchen. He leaned against the sink as she rummaged through the fridge for something to cook. She settled on some rice with beans and chicken.

At once she started cooking, and the kitchen filled with a very delicious smell. She was getting more and more jittery and Reid was ready to burst from not asking her what the matter is.

Finally she gave up and put the stove on low before turning her body over to him. Rica was pulling at her fingernails with a nervous twitch and bit down on her bottom lip,

"I need to ask you something." She muttered.

"Oh, um okay."

"I need a date," she stated.

The Doctor gave her a wary look and tilted his head to the side. She needed a what? He wondered if he heard her correctly and asked her to repeat the question. Once she did he tilted his head to the other side, and took a deep breath,

"What is this date for?" he asked

"A wedding, more along the lines of the wedding of my older sister." She muttered.

Reid tilted his head, and felt his face flush a bright red. This was something completely new to him. He wasn't the type you take to a dance, or even have as a date, but he had to know how important this was to her if she was getting jittery about asking him.

"I just have to be your date?" he questioned.

"Yeah, well you will also be the date of the second to most beautiful girl in the room. You know, the first girl being my sister." She chuckled.

"Funny." Reid gave her a smirk; "You are the maid of honor then?"

"Why yes I am." Rica nodded, "I am getting my dress tomorrow and then this weekend is going to be a party…" She trailed off.

Reid bit his lip and thought about how he could say no to something that was so important to her. Rica went back to stirring the pot, and he could see her shoulders slump in disappointment. She knew he would say no.

"If you want me to go I'll go. I guess I am just nervous to meet you're family for some reason. You think they are going to like me?" he muttered.

Rica tilted her head, and turned around quickly on the heel of her foot. Her smile broke out into a wide grin as she ran to jump into his arms. The girl's lips pressed against his cheek and Reid felt his cheeks burn up with heat. His arms wrapped around the young girl and gave her a small squeeze.

"You don't know how much this means to me." She whispered in his ear, and Spencer nodded slowly as he let her go, "Oh, this is so exciting!" Rica's voice went up higher in pitch, "And yes, they will so don't worry."

Reid stuttered a bit and smiled down at his friend. It was making him nervous just thinking about how he was going to be a date. He just hoped he was good enough for her.

Rica finished making dinner, and set out two place settings and both sat down in a comfortable silence and ate. Reid's mind was not off the subject of him being a date. He accompanied Emily once to black tie event, and he still didn't feel as nervous as he does now.

Rica looked up from her food and gave him a smile, and Reid smiled back hoping she didn't sense the fear that was bubbling underneath his skin.


	2. Wedding Day pt1

**Yup it is a three-shot!  
>REID AND RICA.<br>Reid gets to see her in a pretty DRESS!  
>HOPE YOU ALL LIKE :D<br>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS  
>I do own Rica!<br>Thank you so much again! :D  
><strong>**Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>Wedding Day<p>

He didn't see her all day. Rica gave him instructions to meet him at this fancy catering hall in Washington D.C, and the whole ride over there made his stomach twist and turn. Rica, the day before gave him a card to sign and bring with him. When he put his name at the bottom right next to hers he couldn't help but to think that this was a thing couples do and not what good friends do.

He was nervous about one thing, and he was nervous about seeing her. He was use to seeing her in the large baggy clothes, but now she was going to be polished and put in a dress. Just the thought of seeing a different her made him a bit shaky. Then there was the fact that he would be meeting the people from her stories.

Once at the place, he gave his keys to the valet and took one more deep breath before going in. It was like he stepped into a fairy tail.

The hallway was lit up with small trees that held small white lights on the their leaves, and a long cream colored silk trail was laid down all the way into the hall.

Spencer felt he had to cover his eyes when he walked in the place. There were white chairs on each side of the train, and a small light cream-colored platform for where the bride and groom stand. A copula with white tool stood on the platform, and more trees with the same little lights were placed behind it.

His chest felt tight by the sight of the place. Quickly he walked out and went out the nearest door, which lead to a porch. There stood a woman about 5ft6 in a black jumpsuit. Her elegantly long black hair cascaded in waves down her shoulders. Traces of make-up shimmered on her face as she had a poised look to her when she brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply,

"6 minutes." He muttered underneath his breath.

The girl jumped a bit not noticing someone was next to her. She gave him a small side smirk, one that he already recognized. It was like seeing an older version of Rica staring at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Every cigarette takes 6 minutes of your life. I used to say that to my mom every time she would have a cigarette. I would tell her that it would be six minutes less that I would have with you." Reid gave her a small smile and she shook her head playfully,

"I promised my husband that I would quit after the wedding. I guess I want to enjoy my last one." The bride bit her bottom lip just like her younger sister. It made Reid's heart skipped a beat. If her sister looked this amazing, he couldn't only imagine what Rica looked like.

"Is that a wedding present to him?" Reid joked with her, but to his surprise the girl nodded and chuckled.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I don't recognize you and you seem to be here for a wedding, and if I am correct this is the only wedding here tonight." She chuckled.

Reid felt his face flush as he started to stammer. He didn't know how he was going to go through with the night, but knew he had to do it for Rica.

"No, no it's fine. I am hoping I am not crossing any lines, but Veronica Goya is your sister right?" Reid stilled found it weird to say her name.

"Yes, my beautiful baby sister, I am guessing you are the Doctor she keeps yapping about." She chuckled.

"She talks about me?"

"All the time. I'm glad she grew a pair and finally asked you to come." The bride walked closer to him and he could see Rica with every step, "I am Silvana, but Nani for short." She reached out her hand and Reid grasped it with a firm grip, "You're a lot better looking than what I pictured."

"Spencer, Spencer Reid." He stated and found himself looking down at his shoes to hold his composure.

Reid pressed his lips together and bounced on the balls of his feet. He brushed some hair behind his ears and pushed his hands into his pockets. This was going to be a very weird night for him,

"It was a good chat, but I have a dress to get into, and you need to drool over my sister." She joked.

When Nani walked away Reid let go of the breath he had been holding. He met the sister, and now he was worried about when he saw Rica. People were starting to file in the place and Reid began to feel his palms sweat.

He walked back in the place and took a seat on the bride's side in the back. The hum of the people making small talk, all dressed up and waiting for the bride and groom made him relax just slightly

Finally after some time the music started and everyone looked behind them as one by one the bridesmaids came down the silk train in short golden baby doll dresses with a cream sash around the waist. Last but not least the maid of honor came down, and Reid held his breath as he saw Rica walking down the train with a long gold Grecian looking dress trailing behind her, and clinging to her body to try and show her curves. The beading glittered underneath the small lights and her make-up was shimmered gold on her face with pink lipstick on her full lips. Her hair was curled and pinned back from her face with two small golden clips.

Rica caught his eye and gave him a wink. Reid's face flushed a deep red as she turned his head away and held in the small smile that was on his face. She went up the rest of the way and took a deep breath. Rica herself was nervous, but she knew she had to be strong for her sister who was shaking before she left.

The wedding song came on and everyone stood up as the bride in a Cinderella strapless ball gown started her walk, and to Reid shock there was no father to walk her. Silvana's hair was pinned behind her ears, and the small veil covered her face softly. Rica looked at her sister giving her a small smile with a nod of her head. Silvana smiled back and took her place in front of the tall, blond man in front of her.

The ceremony went on, and the "I do's" were said. The bride and groom kissed, and everyone was in a happy mood. There was one thing that caught his attention; when the rings were given Rica took the wooden ring off her finger and handed it to her sister. He could see the color from Rica's face drain as it pained her to part with the small object. Reid remembered when Rica told him that it was their mother's wedding ring.

Once everyone left the room the cocktail hour began as they changed the place into a reception hall. Reid once again found himself alone by one of the tables filled with small bits of finger food. The soft clicking of heels made him jump and upon looking up he noticed the same girl he called a best friend,

"You dress up real nice." She stated, handing him a glass of wine.

"Oh, um, Thanks." He cleared his throat and bounced on the balls of his toes, "I mean, you look very beautiful yourself…" he couldn't look her in the face.

"I tried, I knew you were coming, so I wanted to see your face when I walked out. I guess I worked." Rica chuckled.

Reid felt his face flush and bite the inside of his cheek. He gave her a side smirk and took a sip of wine. Rica couldn't help but to watch him,

"Come on, you need to meet my sister." She said and grabbed Reid by the arm.

Rica pulled him over to the happy couple that was lost in their own world. The girl coughed loudly till Silvana pulled away from the kiss with a small pout forming on her face,

"You have eternity to be making out, but I want you to meet someone special."

"Oh, Doctor nice to see you again." Nani laughed playfully at her sister and raised a brow, "We met outside when I was taking the last cigarette of my life."

"I didn't know that. You didn't tell me when you came back in." she raised a brow.

"Slipped my mind I guess." Nani bit her lip and gave a wink at Reid whose face flared up once more.

"Hi, I'm sorry for my wife's rudeness I am Jack Lancaster." The new husband opened his hand to shake it. Reid smiled politely and responded with is own name.

Rica shook her head and was about to open her mouth before she was pulled to the side and Reid was ripped from her side to be pushed into the reception hall. Rica caught his attention before being pulled away and mouthed, "see you inside."


	3. Wedding Day pt2

**Three!  
>Short but sweet just like I like it :D<br>HOPE YOU ALL LIKE :D  
>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS<br>I do own Rica!  
>Thank you so much again! :D<br>****Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>It was a crazy rest of the night. Rica tried not to leave Reid's side, as he met everyone in the family including her mother, and as Rica predicted, the family really liked him, all except for her uncle who she was not surprised since he was like her father.<p>

After awhile of sitting down a slow dance finally came on during the night, and Rica got up from her seat to hold out her hand to Reid. He tried not to show how afraid he was about dancing, since he was horrible at it. He remembered when he stepped all over Emily's toes the last time.

Once they stood on the dance floor Rica wrapped her arms around his neck, still going having to go on her toes. Reid placed his hands softly on her waist. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the dress,

"May I cut in?" Silvana came out of nowhere to grab the arm of the young Doctor.

"Only if he wants to," Rica chuckled and moved away.

Reid felt like he was being played with, and he didn't know who was more scary, Rica or her sister. Silvana wrapped her arms around his neck and he could see she was clearly taller than her sister even without the heels.

"How long have you been fancying my sister?" Nani asked as she glanced behind the Doctor to see Nica grabbing onto her new husband. She smiled when she saw her laugh as they danced, and her thoughts went back to the Doctor whose face she couldn't read,

"I don't know what you mean. We are seriously good friends." He stammered,

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." Silvana snorted.

Reid shrugged and relaxed just a bit as they swayed in small circles. The Doctor caught a view of Rica and Silvana's husband laughing at each other. A bubble formed in the pit of his stomach when he knew it shouldn't. He looked at her and knew he wanted to be the guy that she looked at like that, but at the same time he knew how much the friendship meant to her,

"You are avoiding the question Spencer." Silvana pulled him from his thoughts.

"Since we went on our first and only date." He finally gave in and muttered underneath his breath.

Nani nodded her head and let out a deep breath. The chuckle that came out from her mouth made him nervous, very nervous.

"Just as I thought. I remember when she told me about that." She stated.

Reid felt his face grow hot again as he tried to chuckle but it just came out like a bad snort.

"Why don't you just try and see what happens. You might be surprised by the end result." She whispered in his ear, and let him go.

Nani moved away to her husband leaving Rica alone on the dance floor as well as Reid. Their eyes caught and Reid smiled at her as she walked on over to him. Her arms circled around his neck and his around her waist once more. The words rang through his ears about just trying. Rica gave him a smile and Reid slowly leaned down to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

Rica pulled away from him and placed her lips on his. The kiss was small and just like the time in the park for their first date. Reid pulled back slowly as Rica rested her face on his chest. The Doctors chin rested on top of her head. Both of them held a smile that they wouldn't show each other. Rica looked over at her sister and bit her lip, and finally glanced up at Reid,

"I think you are the best wedding date ever Doctor." She stated with a huge grin,

"I am so glad you think so." He chuckled.


End file.
